Crazy in love
by byebyebirdie24
Summary: First story from many more to come. Dimitri and Rose,two strangers with a strong attraction. Who is Dimitri? How can he be a part of Rose's life when everything is against them? I'm not giving away any details because I don't want to be a spoiler. All human. M for the kinky content. If you like lemons, you'll enjoy this fur sure.
1. Introduction

**English is not my native language so I am sorry for any mistakes you will find.**

 **I am waiting for every review as I want to improve my writing! So please, give me your best advices!**

 **All the credit goes to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Rose POV**

I started my shift with a smile on my face, as usual, because I really liked my summer job as a bartender but right now, after almost 10 hours of serving people I was DONE for sure.

"-Rose, come here, help me with this Margarita" Mason winked at me

"-Mase, that's the last thing I am doing, I swear, I am going home after this" I went over to my friend and took the girly drink out of his hand. _Bleah_ , I thought while I tasted what he did, _that's for sure not Margarita_.

"-How the fuck did they hire you for this job?" I said laughing as Mason frown at me

"-Fuck you, know what? Everybody know how to pour some beer, just because you have boobs and get bigger tips doesn't mean you are better at this job" _Well, this boobs come with a price_ I thought to myself while remembering every gross guy that didn't even tried to hide their clear stare.

We both smiled while he finished my order and I finally handed the Margarita to the blond annoying girl that was eye-fucking Mason while probably hating me for taking his place. Of course, no tip.

I took off my apron and I turn my back to the bar to wash my hands, already thinking about my comfy bed waiting for me. The bar was full and I felt a little bad for lefting Mason in this mess but taking the fact that he just came in for his shift, fuck it, I'll feel sorry for him while I am sleeping.

"- One Vodka." I hear a masculine low voice that made me turn back to the bar. Usually, I would've just said that Mason will take care of it but this man, he had something special, or maybe I had a weird attraction for him. I looked around, for sure It wasn't just me because all the girls at the bar were looking after him. His arms were strong and muscular, with tattoos coming out of his rolled sleved white chemise,his hair was falling on the side of his face, with a sharp jaw line.

"-Are you deaf?" That question was like a glass of cold water while I realised that I was staring at him, just like the other 20 girls, and he was actally mean. I hate bad customers, with no respect for any job.

"- My friend will help you in one minut" I said a little more bitter than I wanted and just turn my back again. Arrogant ass.

" -Thanks. Look, sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, just had a rough day. I'm Dimitri"

"-And I'm leaving. As I said, my friend will serve you" I said with a cranky smile on my face, starting to feel bad for ansewring like that, but you can't just be an ass and then expect people to treat you nice just for apologizing, right? He had a beautiful accent, Russian I guess which made my leaving harder.

I groan as I turned again "-Ok, what can I offer you?"

A little smile played on his lips "-I'll have one vodka, as I said, thanks…?"

I pointed at my name tag "-Rose"

"-Nice to meet you, Rose" My name on his lips was something totally different, erotic even.

I just smiled as I poured the Vodka in a small glass and slide it to his part of the bar.

"-Here, that would be 10 dollars, tips not included" I said with a quick wink that made Dimitri laugh. _Dimitri,nice._

Our fingers touched while he handed me the 20 dollars bill, and there was definitly spark, one that I haven't even felt before, with some guys in bed. Not that I was with many guys, 3 in total, but still. I could just imagine myself over Dimitri, sliding on his body while he would kiss my neck. _STOP_. Ok, enough with this guy already.

But as I looked at him, I realized that Dimitri felt that too.

"-Keep the change" he said with a husky tone

"-There was any change?"

"-Don't be a smart ass with me, Rose" he said almost like he would just punish me right there but in a way that I would enjoy for sure.

"Roooose! You said you were leaving 15 min ago?!" Mason yelled from the other side of the bar while some girls where trying much to obvious to flirt with him.

"-I'm going now, and your ass will be sorry for throwing me away"

"-You're leaving already" Dimitri said more like statement than a question.

"-Look, you can find some nice waitresses here you can flirt with" My words meant to be playful but Dimitri was clearly hurt

"-First of all, I don't just make conversation with waitresses, I like spending time alone, that's why I am at this bar ALONE and second of all, I was being nice after being an ass, not flirting" _Auch._

I was so used to guys hiting on me that I just misinterpreted his nice attitude towards me but I felt a little hurt cause Dimitri was more than just a man, he was fucking gorgeous, and to be honest, I was tired of boys in my life.

"-Nice meeting you, Dimitri" My tongue played his name while going around the bar and towards the exit door, without looking back.

 **Dimitri Pov**

 _Fuck, WHY I am always such an asshole?_ She is beautiful, gorgeous, _hot,_ with that long brown hair with golden sparkle and her almond eyes, putty lips and small nose. Her body turned me hard from the moment I sit at the bar, with a round ass on her petite frame. She was perfect but I shouldn't think about her that way, should I? Just because she seem much younger than me. _Fuck._ No, because I was engaged.

 _I mean, I am still allowed to watch, right?_ But that was so wrong, because I never did this before. My Tasha was very beautiful as well, and I never felt the need to look at other girl, _women_ , but _Rose_ wasn't just beautiful, she was perfection. _NO NO NO._ The fact that I had this huge fight with Tasha was the reason why I was looking after Rose, that must be.

 _Still, why I am feeling so disapointed that she left?_ It took me almost every gram of self control to not go after her.

I drank the rest of the my Vodka. This shit is water compared to what I use to drink.

 _Fuck it._

 **Rose Pov**

I was still thinking about Dimitri on my way home, and I started to feel sad that I had just one more day working at the bar because the summer was over, I was finally starting UNI. I was just hoping to see that little asshole again. _Hmm, I bet nothing about him is little_. I turned my music a little louder but the radio was almost dead. The main reason why I got this job was to buy a new car and I was fucking ready for that! Racing was one of my secret hobbies so I've been saving for a good car since last summer, now I almost had enough for an old Mustang that one of my friends was solding, and I was ready to do whatever it takes to make it the best racing car.

"-Lisaaaa, I'm homee" I yelled searching for my friend

"-Rose? I am in the kitchen"

"-What are you doing at this time? Cravings again?" I laughed as I saw Lisa with a big chocolate in one hand and a banana in the other

"-Will I ever make the right choice?" she put the banana back while biting the chocolate.

Lisa was my best friend, she just moved in with me last week as she was starting UNI at the same time as me.

"-How was your shift?" I made her a little resume on Dimitri and everything "- But how old is he?"

 _Hmm, weird._ I didn't thought about that.

"-Well, I think just a little bit older than me, but that's not the point, Lis! I feel like something's so wrong with him, but he seems so right to me"

"-You sound like a 2 y.o kid who didn't get the toy he wanted"

We both just laughed and then went to sleep.

 **Dimitri POV**

 _I went after her, almost running. Right when Rose opened the door of her car I grab her hand, turning her face to mine while pressing her body between her car and me. Her breath was floral, chocolate and some watermelon juice, her long lashes tickeld my nose while I licked her upper lip. "Let me in" she closed her beautiful chocolaty eyes while opening her mouth, and moaning as our tongues started an erotic dance._

 _"Dimitri" she moaned into my mouth while her nails were diging into my back. She put her legs around me while she opend my t-shirt. I wanted her, right there, on the car. I was going to take her in every way possible._

 _"Hey, Dimitri, hey! Are you okay?"_

 _.Fuck. That was not Rose._

"-Dimitri!" Tasha shooks me as I woke up. " -Are you okay? You are all sweaty and moving weird. I think you had a nightmare, honey"

 _Only is she knew that my nightmare was a wet dream._ God, I felt so bad. We made up last night, after I came from the bar, and we just went to sleep.

"Yes, for sure, let's just go back to bad" I said as I took her in my arms, feeling empty inside.

 **Rose POV**

"-Morning, Rose. Do you care to join me for a run?" I heard Mason sweet voice on the phone. Poor him, he tried since I got the job to hook up with me and I was so glad he finally got it that we are just going to be friends,even though sometimes I felt like he was still trying

"-Sure, let me just grab my phone, meet me in front of my house"

As I walked past the living room I saw the most disgusting picture : Lisa and Christian in a full tongue fight. _EW._ Maybe It wasn't so bad, maybe I was just gelous for not getting any action latley, who knows.

I actually liked Christian, for Lisa, he was a good boy but that didn't stop me to make fun of him.

"-Get a room, you disgusting!"

"-Get a boyfriend!"

"-Fuck you, Chris. Let me know when Lisa gets tired of keeping your balls and you actually grow some"

"-Rose!" Said Lisa while trying not to smile.

"-I am going for a run! Try not to leave babies all over the couch, _por favor_ "

The run was easy, Mason wasn't the most sporty person, me instead, I loved sports, and my body would prove that. I had almost no fat and I was fit. I mean, I also love food so probably without sport I would be a fat fucker but like this, I was perfectly fine.

It was already 4 pm and I was getting ready for my shift, a little nervous, hoping to see and not to see Dimitri. _Ok, more to see._ But still, after this, I was done with work, _finito._ I put on some black Levis Jeans in which I knew that my ass would look good and also the white t-shirt provided by the owners and some black adidas, not trying to hard but still looking good, I knew it.

"-Hey, what can I offer you tonight?" After 7 hours of work and no Dimitri, I wasn't even realizing when telling this sentence and then finally I saw him.

It was hard not to see. Tall and muscular, with his hair in a small pony tail and a black t-shirt, embracing his body. _Nice._

"-Hey, Rose" _He remebered_. Anyone would. _Stop being stupid and talk._

"-Hey, how are you?" I said with a polite smile

"-Bad giving the fact I shouldn't be here" his eyebrows unite as he was frowing at the thing he just said. I wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. _Maybe he had a drinking problem_ , I joked to myself. _Hope not._

"-Well, I am glad you are." _Smart answer._ "-Aa, what can I offer you?"

Dimitri asked for the usual Vodka and for my last 2 hours of shift he actually staied there. We talked about every small thing, he asked about me and my friends and my familly.

"-Ok, ok, enough about me already" I laughed as I was making a Cosmo for two girls and just ending a story with Dimitri about the dog I had when I was little. "Tell me something about you, something special"

"-Hmm, let me see. I love kids, in Russia I used to teach in a kindergarden. I did math and Karate, a very weird combo, I know, but it was very helpful. I like country music. Weastern books. Cooking"

"-Hey, hey, comrade. Easy, I said something special not and old peoples hobby"

"-Nothing in what I said is for old people!"Dimitri said almost like a hurting kid.

"-Rose, end of our last shift! Do you want a lift home?" Mason asked while the other two waitresses came as our shift was ending. The time just passed by me. _Dimitri._

"-Actually, I will just take a cab, thanks, Hon" Mason looked between me and Dimitri with a wird face

"-Sure."

"-Bye, Mase." I said as I kissed his cheek knowing this would take away any kind of weird gelousy he was feeling towards Dimitri. And anyway I was just being nice to a costumer, as Dimitri said, clearly not flirting. _Flirting for sure._

"-Bye, Rose"

"-I'm not letting you take a cab home,at night" Dimitri said.

"-Calm down, Comrade, I'm a big girl" I said laughing but he was dead serious. "Or maybe you just try to get into my…house?" I joked hoping to cheer up the atmosphere. It almost worked, only Dimtri didn't laugh, he just got red.

"-Of course not! I will drive you home safe and then leave!"

"-I was joking, Dimitri."

"-Oh, sure" He muttered.

I took my jacked and I talked with the other waitresses to see if everything is okay and then I went to Dimitri, he was already waiting me outside.

"-Wait a minute! How are you driving if you just drank?"

"-Come on, Rose" He said with a big smile on his face"-One Vodka is like Juice for me"

"-Look, I am not getting myself killed for your drunkin driving, and neither do you. Walk me home"

"-What?" Dimtri looked so surprised, as he never walked before.

"- I said walk me home! With your feet, you know? Or are you too drunk to do that?" I laughed

"-I am not drunk at all, Rose, even though I wish I was so I had an excuse to do this" He said getting close to me. _To close_.I felt his breath to my face, so fresh. I was hungry for him, and I didn't even know it.

 _Fuck it_. I told to myself as I tip toed so I could reach his face and kissed him. At first it was just a peek, something innocent but then, his tongue came between my lips, so sweet. I let him in as he took me in his arms, with my legs around his waist.

"-Roza" His tone, so low and husky, full of desire.

"-Not flirting" I said between my breaths and he smiled, but it was a sad smile. I knew something wasn't right, but oh, it felt so good.

His fingers worked their way under my t-shirt, touching my bear skin, my skin now goosebumps. My nails digged into his flash, on his back , living marks as he pushed me into the car.

It was dark outside, no persons, yet I wished that was more intimate. Seems like Dimitri felt the same because he stop and looked at me.

"-Roza, I wished I was more for you and I could give you more"

"-Then do it. I want more." Dimtiri closed his eyes while putting me down.

"-No. I'm sorry, I'm an idiot."

 _Auch._

"-What? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"-I am calling for a cab, I ll go with you"

"-Fuck you, Dimitri" I said as I turned my back and start walking home. I knew his eyes were on me. I had tears in mine.

 _Wasn't I good enough?_


	2. The truth

**First of all I want to thank everybody for giving me any review/s! It is a big deal for me to hear how you liked my story and what do you expect in the future from it!**

 **I want to add that I will, of course and for sure, keep in mind any suggestion but my content is my content, I want to write what I have in mind, even though some may not be interested for example in lemons of Dimitri and Tasha. (I don** **'** **t say I would do that, but if I will, I think I have to be original on my content). But I do appreciate ANY suggestion!**

 ** _Also,as I said and I will try not to repeat it too many times in the future, I am trying to improve my English with any occasion so pointing out grammer mistakes is a good thing for me. (As long as you do it for the good of this website/content and not just to be mean)!_**

 **My first chapter was written in some hours, during the nights I couldn** **'** **t sleep but for my next chapter I wanted to put a little more work into it, cause I do respect my readers (now that I have some, haha).**

 **This chapter is also a little shorter as I** **'** **m still testing the waters with the way I write.**

 **So again, thank you for liking &reviewing and please keep the reviews going for more.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Rose POV**

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

I could hear my alarm through my dream but my body didn't want to move. A certain Russian man was telling me to wake up. _Ugh._ Monday morning, my first day of UNI. Finally a day to look forward to, as for the last 3 days I felt like shit about what happened with _him_.

"-Rose! We are going to be late! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and just come on. You know there are going to be so many nice boys in Campus, if we are going to actually get there today!" almost yelled Lisa. _I am tired of boys._ She was so enthusiastic to go to classes, or maybe just make out with Christan on the hallways like some highschool couple, but Lisa always gave me a good feeling.

 _Fuck him._ I was going to find myself some hot-ass freshman and if not, I always had Mason, right? Usually I was very self-confident, I knew how I look but most of all, I knew what effect I had on guys, but after Dimitri I felt just..small and unimportant. _Maybe because you are._

 _I need to pick myself up!_

I put my hair in a high pony tail with some strips framing my face, some basic jeans and a nice dark blue floral blouse with a deep V neck. I showed just enough cleavage as to be decent.

"-Lis, if we are not leaving now, I am going back to back" I laughed while taking my bag and grabbing a cereal bar before leaving.

"-Wait for me! Hey,we're taking my car anyway, so jokes on you!"

I sold my car and now I was still bargaining with my friend for the best deal for that Mustang. I was so excited about that, even though the Dimitri moment took a little of my happiness but still.

 **Dimitri POV**

I tied my tie as I poured some milk over my coffee. I was sad, I was ashamed of what I did to Tasha but most of all I was ashamed of the fact that I liked every part of it. _Roza_.I still did, I wanted her and I knew I had to do something about that.

Tasha was trying, it was like she felt something was wrong because she was trying harder, bringing me breakfast to bed, my clothes were folded nice this morning, she even woke up before to take a shower so I had the bathroom for myself. But I felt her clingy, our kisses were cold. _My kiss with Rose was full of..everything._

I need to make my decision. Can I throw away a 7 year relationship for a stranger which I considered as my soulmate? Was I crazy? What will our family say as they are probably waiting for a huge wedding and kids?

I promised myself that after today, I will tell Tasha everything. _And break up with her._

"-Honey, can you drop me off to the gym before going to class?" Tasha said with a sweet voice.

"-Sure." I said harsh.

 _Silence._

"-I will start my gym routine today, you know, getting in shape for my new husby" Tasha tried again.

All the sweet words getting out of her mouth were just not for me, I felt like she was taking with someone else.

"-Sure, that is great!" I smiled as I grabbed my mug and I waited for her to be ready.

I left Tasha at the gym close to the UNI where I'd teach this year. Last year I also had some classes here and I loved them, the students were very smart and cooperative and most of them liked me.

 **Rose POV**

Some months ago, when I turned 18, Lisa asked me what would be my major and I decide on Graphic Design and Math while Lisa went with Computer science.

Now I was sitting in my first class, Math, with a lot of boys. And when I say a lot, I mean that out of 40 people, I was the second girl. _Out of two girls._ And while most of the boys looked a little nerdy, most of them were also very cute. But is cute one thing you are looking in the man you want? _Fuck no._

I was looking at the book before me, getting to know some of the chapters when the door opened and our new professor walked in.

 ** _WHAT. IN. THE. FUCKING. WORLD._**

 ** _NO._**

 ** _.NO!_**

At first I Iaughed at myself thinking I'd imagine Dimitri just because I wanted to see him. But no, he was here, more real than ever, in a hot black suite.

He seemed just as socked as me and had a 2 seconds stop before reaching his desk but probabily it was unnoticeable for the others. _Not for me._

"-Hello, everyone!" He said with his low voice and strong accent " My name is Dimitri Belikov, and I will be your professor for this year!" _let that sink in_.

Then he continued "-Let me tell you a bit about myself, and then everybody can make a brief intro, name, age and your experience with Math before. I'm 30 years old, I worked in Russia as a Math teacher for 5 years, in a Kindergarten but also in a UNI, so don't get discourage" Some people laugh, I didn't. _Fuck you Dimitri with your sense of humor._ He just said he was fuckin 30. I mean yes, he didn't even looked 25, but the age difference. _Was this why he rejected me?_

Then it was our turn to present ourselves, something that went pretty fast considering that we were so many.

His eyes meet mine but he show no emotion. _Ok, I can play this too._

"-Hey, my name is Rose Hathaway. _But my friends call me Roza._ _"_ Dimitri cough soft. Everybody was looking at me, and the boys were probably enjoying the view. " I'm 18 " Dimitri was socked, finally. _Well, take this._ I didn't give a damn about the age difference but for sure Dimitri did. And I, for sure, didn't look just 18. " And I have experience. But not with math." I winked as I sited back down.

My joke was funny, people laughed but Dimitri was cold as a stone.

"-Thank you, Rose. For the entertaining also."

 **Dimitri POV**

 _Fuck. Fuck . Fuck_

Rose was my student.

She was 18. She was just a young girl.

 _But for me she was a woman, she kissed me like a woman._

Her presentation was rough, she was hurt, I could tell, and me thinking of her, I was hurt too.

Also I had a boner for the half of the class if I am honest. Good thing today was just a intro to the subject and I didn't do much.

 _My decision wasn_ _'_ _t so clear now.I can_ _'_ _t have her._


	3. The reason

**Hello, again! If you're here for Chapter 3 I'm thinking that MAYBE, jus maybe, I did something good in the last two.**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I want to reply to one of them here as maybe there are some of you with the same opinon :**

 **FROM Valya 001 ( Thank you so much for your time in writing the followings)** _ **: "**_ _I really liked this one. Your writing style is really good. I am enjoying the story line but I feel like the age difference of 12 years between them is just way too much. I don't know but won't it feel better if it was, say 8 or 9 years. But that's just my opinion, and it might change as the story progress...so I will be waiting for your next update..._ _ **"**_

 **I choose this age difference from two main reasons, because I put some thought into in from the beginning : first of all, I want this to be one of their main issue in being together, and I want them, Rose and Dimitri, to overcome this problem together and the other reason would be because I think that this teacher-student type of romance should be with a bigger age gap to be realistic, because in real life, usually most of the professors are much older.**

 **I'm still thinking to keep or not this ages for both of them, so its nothing permanent yet,(so if anybody feels the same way about that, let me know) but in the end, I hope I will define my characters in the first 4-5 chapters and then stick with them.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Dimitri POV**

 _Rough. That's how she liked it._

 _As for me? I could just watch her._

 _Again and again and again.._

I took a deep breath as I looked to my students.

"-Class, you are dismissed." _Breath_ "-Hathaway, I need to see you for a moment"

She looked terrified but Rose put her books into her backpack and waved to her colleagues. I was alone with her.

"-Come closer, I won't bite" I joked with her and Rose laughed, but her eyes were flaming

"-Look, I don't know if you have any fantesies with a teacher-student thing but I.."

I didn't let her finish, I grabbed her waist with a hand and with the other I felt hair hair. Our lips touch.

"-Roza, I have fantasies just with you" I said with a husky tone between our breaths. "-I can't get enough of you"

"-Dimitri" she moaned into my mouth.

I lifted her on my desk, some paper flew on the ground. Her black skirt was now just a piece into my hand while her fingers were unbuttoning my shirt. I kissed that soft spot of hers, right behind the right ear, while my hand was touching more and more skin.

"-I can't feel you enough. You're perfect" _Everything is perfect with her._

Rose was hungry for me, she kneed in front of my desk, and got my belt out with a move but then, she looked into my eyes. She had tears.

"-I'm not enough for you! Fuck you, Dimitri! Go to your fucking girlfriend" she screamed now.

Wait, how did she know?

 _BIP._

 _BIP._

 _BIP._

I washed my face with cold water, repeating for the 10th time _it was just a dream_ but lately I had too many dreams like this.

It has been a week of UNI, Rose drop her Math class and now I felt more peaceful? Maybe. But just because I didn't see her from that day.

It was my turn to try with Tasha, she deserved at least that. I promised myself I had to try to make this work, even though deep inside I was terrified with the thought that I found _my love, my happy ever after_ , but I would spent the rest of my life with Tasha. Tasha was a good person, we meet back in Russia, she was teaching at the same kindergarten. At first I found her beautiful, with a silky black hair and deep blue eyes but there was never attraction; actually I never thought there had to be strong attraction, I thought that relationships are made from scratch : find someone you like – be friends- have sex. So Tasha seemed right, she liked kids, as much as I did, _we were the same age_ , my parents liked her -also because I never brought home any girl beside her-. We got along very well, until now, no big fights, _no sparkles_ , we talked about marriage and kids like some tasks we need to complete before dying, not some things made out of love. One time I said that love and fireworks are overrated, there is no thing like that in real life, you can't feel something else than phisic pleasure when you kiss someone, and Tasha nodded but I knew she didn't agree with me. _Probabliy because she was feeling with me, what I feel with Rose._

But now that Rose was here, she changed the way I see everything, I knew she was for me, _mine,_ I didn't have to "work things" with her, she was everything. We didn't have to build any connection, any relationship because we had everything right in front of us.

Before Tasha I was with some girls, _alot of them_ , but that was just for... _reliefing_ myself. And Tasha would've been of them if my mom wouldn't insist that I need a woman in my life to settle me down.

I looked at her. Tasha was smiling while reading some papers. She was still teaching in a small kindergarten near our house.

"-What are you looking at?" I asked her smiling

"- This kids are so smart, Dimka. I asked them to draw their favorite animal. Look at this one!" She handed me the paper laughing.

There was this huge lion body with a giraffe head and some elephant legs. I smiled.

"-He told me he can't choose! I love them, you know. The kids.."

"-Tasha, I can't now, please, not this talk again"

"-Look, not the talk, but you know we are not getting any younger and I want at least 3 kids, you know?"

Somehow, the though of kids was just a miracle for me, but having kids with Tasha scared me too much.

I kissed her forehead. "-We will now when is the right time." I told her reassuring.

"-I love you, Dimka" She looked at me with her puppy eyes, her hand was reaching for mine. "-Come here" her voice was playful but I wasn't in any mood for sex. I haven't been in a week I guess.

"-I will go for a run, and then, ok?"

"- It's our Sunday off, let's spent it together!" Tasha purred her words, and I knew she was talking about _making babies_.

"-Didn't you say your brother is in town? Let's invite him over here for a nice dinner, I can cook" I said enthusiast

"-Mm, sure. I know what you're avoiding, Dimitri!" Tasha laughed loud thinking it as a joke.

I smiled at her and I went out for my run, trying again to clear my mind.

 **Rose POV**

I dropped my Math class, I didn't think it was right neither for me, nor for Dimitri. I was hurt, yes, but now, after almost a week of not seeing him, I realized that I was mad at him. For what he did to me, and my conclusion in the end was that he was an asshole, no excuses for what he did. Maybe I wasn't enough for him, or maybe It was just a one night "kiss" for him, but no more thinking.

I finally bought my Mustang and now it was still in repair mode but it was mine! After all this time of dreaming and working, I bought this by myself! It was a huge deal for me mainly because my mother always told me that I'm not going to make it without her, without her money. And I did, I was paying my own rent with my scholarship, I bought a car by myself, and I still had some money left from working which I was using for food and other stuff. I was probably going to get a part-time job soon but still, I was proud of myself. And Lisa was too, after my little depression, she and Christan tried to make me happy, or laugh at least. And they did for sure. Even that son of a bitch, Chris, made me laugh, regardless our love-hate relationship.

Today it was a sunny Sunday and my plans consist in ice-cream, movies and sleep. Nothing more, just some relaxing, sinking in my first week of UNI, and everything else that was going on.

"-Rose, can you pick that phone?" Lisa asked and indeed a phone was ringing but I was to concentrated on which movie to pick. Oh, and it was my phone also.

"-Yes? Hello"

"-Rose, darling, how are you?" I heard my dad's calm voice on the phone. I sighed. I missed him, so much, everyday.

When my parents divorced,10 years ago, my dad moved to France, which was _pretty far away_ from San Fransisco, and at first I blamed him for leaving me with Jeanine, my mom, because she never understood me, while me and my dad? We were best friends. Later I found out that my mom almost throw him out of the house, and she decided that if my dad wanted to even talk to me, he had to move very far away; so he did, and now we were speaking almost daily but I never felt him close enough for me. They never told me the reason of their divorce, mostly because I was just a kid and when I grew up I didn't even care anymore.

The things got bad between my mom and me when I started to date Adrian. He was a piece of shit, I must say, he was treating me bad and he was the first guy I slept with, when I was 16 and he was almost 20. At that time Jeanine told me that if I want to live with her and eat her "money" I had to get rid of Adrian; I thought I loved him so I moved in with him – and then he through me out when I was getting back from classes and found him with some other girl-. So yes, I did a mistake, big one, but my mom should've understand me, support me, I was a teenager, doing my stupid mistakes and decisions but how can a mother through you out of the house for this?

"-Hey, dad" I said after a long pause, realizing I was still on the phone with him. "-I miss you! I'm good, I finally got my car, now one of Christan's friends is doing some changes. Also school is good" and then we just when on and on about our lives and what we have been up to in the last couple of days.

"-Are you in love, Rose? Don't lie to me! You know I can feel when you're not telling me something" like always, my father new me like he knew himself.

"-Papa, I don't know. It's complicated. I though I was but then, I don't know. I think I'm not good enough for him!" the words came out of my mouth like a waterfall and I couldn't stop them. _Maybe after all I'm not done with my problem._ "-I just try to find an excuse for him not wanting me, and one puzzle piece is not fitting right, I don't get it, Papa"

"-Rose! Never ever say you are not good enough! You are the only person that matters for you, you have to be enough for yourself, not for anyone else! Boys don't need excuses to reject someone, don't put so much though into it, sweetheart. Time solves all the problems." He coughed "- And I can always break their necks when you tell me"

"-DAD! Please, stop it"

"-I love you, my kido!"

"-I love you too, dad. I'm going to watch some movies. Thanks for listening. Call me soon."

My heart was a little warmer now.

"-Rose. Me and Christian have a dinner planned, do you want to join?"

"-If you're trying to plan a double date for me, I swear, I am going to kill both of you." I said but a nice dinner out was something I was looking forward to, even if I had to be three wheel-ing them.

"-Rose, I wouldn't have enough money to pay any of my friends to want to date you" Christian spitted out

"-At first you need some friends, which you don't have if you don't count Lisa. So _zero_ "

"-Stop it, both of you!" Lisa said with a harsh tone but I knew she wasn't mad, she was very happy because me and Christian were finally liking each other more than hating.

 **Dimitri POV**

It was the first activitiy me and Tasha did together and I was truly enjoying it : grocery shopping. We decide to cook together, some steak with vegetables on the side and my secret sauce which was just some bbq sauce, soya and honey, but it was amazing.

"-We can get some champagne also, to celebrate the engage maybe? I haven't seen my brother since you proposed."

"-Sure, we'll get some" I said thinking about the time I asked Tasha the big question.

Was something I thought a lot about, I thought about different romantic ways to do it, it was a true torment for me. I finally ended doing it on a simple dinner, but the big surprise was putting it in her drink. She found the ring with tears in her eyes and screamed a big "yes", everybody cheered. Now that I think about it, maybe it was a little embarrassing, but hey, that's what a man has to do for his future wife!

Getting back home from the store, we start cooking. Me and Tasha always had this connection while cooking, our timing was perfect, she would've give me the ingredients before I even asked for them.

Cooking again with her made me happy, made me remember she was still my future wife, the person _I choose_ and I wanted. I gave her a short peek on the lips.

"-What was that for?" Tasha asked me with a big smile on her face.

"-What? This?" I said kissing her again.

"-Keep yourself for tonight, let's finish this, it's almost 8"

We finished the food and I was folding the napkins while Tasha was bringing some plates.

"-Why are you bringing so many?"

"- Christian said he is bringing his girlfriend, finally!" Tasha said with a happy voice, Christian never brought any girl to the family reunions or dinner, or anywhere actually.

I put on a nice black t-shirt and some jeans, not trying to hard for a dinner at my house when I heard the ring bell.

"-I'll get that!" Tasha said jumping from the bathroom, straightening her black skirt. "-Christan!" I heard from the other room.

I walked into the living room, seeing Tasha hugging Christian while he seemed like almost suffocating.

"-Maybe you can let him breath now, Tash" I said laughing and Christian thanked me with his eyes

"-Guys, I like you too meet Lissa" He said while a tall slim blond walked in. Lissa was shorter than Christian bur for sure she was a tall girl, and beautiful. With long curly hair and blue eyes. Not like Christian and Tasha, they had a deep blue, Lissa's eyes were more like wavy blue, calm and innocent. They looked perfect together. I was wondering if me and Tasha looked like this together too.

"-Hey, is so nice to finally meet you" Lissa said with a voice that was more confident then I expected. She looked over to Christian punishing him for not bringing her sooner, just with her eyes. He looked at her just with love and nothing more.

"-We're so happy to have you here, Lissa!" Tasha exclaimed.

"-We truly are. We thought we were going to hire a date for Christian for our wedding." I joked with him

"-Wedding! I almost forget you guys got engaged!" Christian said

"-Congrats!" Lissa smiled warm.

"-Come in here now, don't stand there. The food is already made."

"-Wait, Rose is picking some wine from the car, she will come in one minute" Lissa said while looking at the door.

I choked "-Rose?" _Not mine for sure._

"-Oh, sorry, darling I think I forgot to mention that Christian was bringing along a friend"

"-Is Lissa's friend not mine" Christian said with a weird smile on his face.

"-Rose!" Lissa invited her in the house. "-This is Christian sister, Tasha, and her _fianc_ _é_ Dimitri"

"-Rose" I whispered to myself. That was Rose, in a gorgeous red dress clinging to every curve she had, her hair was natural, in waves, and her face was .. changed. Her mouth was open of surprise and my first reaction was to get a little far away from Tasha.

"-Hey, Rose. Christian told me you are Lissa's friend. Best friend! Welcome, it's so nice to have all of you here!" Tasha started talking but her words were sinking in my mind, I couldn't hear anything. I was staring at Rose, and she was staring back, both our words were frozen. _Say something_ I thought to myself, wanting to hear anything from her, but most of all because I was scared of what she could say.

And just like that, her face changed. She closed her mouth and put on a ice-cold smile, that was scaring me.

"-Hello, _Tasha_ " she pronounced that name like it was venom. "-I'm so glad to be here" _lie. Such a obvious lie._ But Tasha didn't seem to think anything was wrong. "- And Dimitri? We've meet before, right?" she asked me and I just stared at her now.

"-Wha? What? I don't think so, I don't know I.." I started to stutter

"- I was in the first Math class, maybe you don't remember me, I dropped the class very early, I realized I wasn't good enough for it" Rose spitted her last words and her creepy smile disappeared.

Now Lissa was staring at me, and I had a feeling that she knew what was happening

"-Oh, yes, I don't remember we have meet but I will believe you" I said fast to end the conversation and Rose looked down, all her cocky and vengeful attitude being gone.

"-Well, let's eat before the food gets cold!" Tasha said happy, so clueless of what happened.

 _This is going to be hell of a night._


End file.
